The New Kids
by Vincent Bob
Summary: Alex survives the bullet. But who was it who shot the bullet? Was it actually Scorpia or an unknown person who did it?
1. Ressurection

**The New Kids**

**Chapter 1: Resurrection**

The nurse came in to check on Alex, this was a strange case she thought why had the boy been shot, and more importantly who was the strange man who kept on visiting the boy? Alex had been taken in two weeks ago, he was thought not to have been able to live as long as two minutes with a gunshot wound as bad as his, but miraculously he had persevered through it all and was now in a stable condition, though he may never walk again, the nurse thought and then smiled to herself. A little joke medical staff like to say now and then. Alex had still not woken up though. The nurse finished her tests on Alex and turned round to get to the door. She found a gun pointing at her.

"Don't move," said the man in a heavy Russian accent, "if you move I shoot you, do you understand me?" The nurse nodded slowly. "Now I want you to go and get security," he said. Security, the nurse thought why does this man want security? "So you go be getting security now!" The nurse fled the room. The man went up to Alex. "So my little Alex, we meet again," said General Sarov.


	2. Jack

**Chapter 2: Football**

A week earlier… "Push up Jack," yelled Mr Hineman, "Don't stand their pissing about, get your arse moving you pillock." Jack groaned, he hated football he wanted to play Rugby or cricket not poofy football. But Jack started running down the pitch all the same, he didn't want to be at the end of one of Hineman's if he could help it, Hineman would make you do 10 laps round the field then 50 press-ups and if you didn't manage to score two tries, runs etc by the end of the match, he would then put you in a lunchtime detention cleaning the toilets or something horrible like that. "Here Will, one two!" Andy yelled across the pitch to Will McGowan, Jacks best friend. Will completely ignored Andy and passes to Jack, he groaned again. "This really is not my day," he muttered but started running with the ball anyway. He passed across to George Hulm the best player in the class but George just passed it back to him. "Jesus Christ," Jack muttered. So he started running up the pitch again, he got right outside the penalty area, he was about to take a shot and then he saw him and his blood ran cold. It was the man him and his family had been trying to avoid for 7 years, the reason why Jack and his family had moved so many times, but now it seemed that his dead fathers past had caught up with them. He stopped running then immediately wished that he hadn't as he felt an immediate rush of the defenders on to him and a pain as stud connected to leg. "Foul!" the rest of his team yelled out. "Foul!" yelled Hineman, "Penalty to 9M,"

"Jack you take, it," George said.

"No, I think I'll pass thanks," Jack replied.

"But no one else wants to take it and to be honest, you have an amazing shot," Chris said.

"Fine then," Jack said as he came up to the penalty spot, feeling like he was about to be shot down if he missed. He looked at the goalkeeper, then looked at the top right hand corner as though he was going to shoot their he took the shot and put it away in the top left hand corner. Everyone cheered, even Hineman. "Cracking shot Jack, amazing!" But Jack did not feel like joining in the celebrations, he was looking for the man. However the man was nowhere to be seen…


	3. The Yellow Cat

**Chapter 3: The Yellow Cat**

The day after Alex's shooting…

It was morning and James Lockney was giving his morning briefing to two agents.

"Now as you must know, Alex Rider has been shot. He is still alive but barely, now Alan Blunt has asked us to look into this personally, so we must pull out all the stops to find out who did this. Now I have my suspicions but no facts so if you could present me with…"

"Bloody hell, James we all know who's behind this," said the loud mouthed Joseph Leech an MI5 operative.

"And who is that Joe?" James Lockney the junior head of special operations of MI6 said icily. It was known throughout MI6 that Leech had always wanted the junior head of special operations job, and had gotten very annoyed when he found out that it was Lockney he even threatened to kill him if he didn't give it up.

"Scorpia! And as for facts I've got all the facts you need, I had a look few all the heads of Scorpias bank accounts and it looks like one of them a Mr Ying, has paid a hefty £5,000,000 to a certain person named Dylan Jordan, aka the yellow cat aka the worlds most dangerous assassin," Leech said triumphantly.

"But how can you be sure that it was him who killed Alex," said Adam Marshall an agent of special operations.

"Ah, that can easily be proved by a certain object I happened to find at the top of the building where the killer shot from," said Leech.

"That's impossible, the place was searched an hour after Alex was shot, there is no chance you could have got this "piece of evidence" it's not possible."

"Au contraire James, did I say the building he was shot from, I meant the building the order for him to be shot from, because I suppose you know that the yellow cat is blind, that is why on each of his missions he needs a partner to be his eyes, but this guy wanted the yellow cat found so he left a calling card telling us where we could find the yellow cat."

"That's amazing Leech, let us see this amazing piece of evidence then."

"Well you see I've kind have…"

"Yes?"

"Well you know how it is… you take home a piece of evidence, next thing you know you wake up next morning and your house has been ransacked in the night and that bloody piece of evidence has gone."

"You do realise I can have your job for not giving this evidence straight in, so you better start telling me and Adam the truth."

"Yeah, what he said," Adam said quietly.

"OK, I'll tell you what happened. I was on my home from work, after I'd searched those buildings around the area and I decided to congratulate myself and went to a bar, met a girl and well you know… in the morning she was gone and so was the recorder."

Lockney and Marshall were pissing themselves with laughter.

"So basically you're a complete twat," Marshall said with more confidence this time.

"No I'm not could have happened to anybody," Leech said indignantly, "anyway I think I can remember it I listened to it quite a lot."

"Oh yeah and what did it say?" Lockney asked.

"It was sort of said like a letter from what I remember it said something like this: Dear MI6, I suppose you're wondering who I am well all I am going to say is that I am White hound. It might have been black hound or white hand though I can't remember but this bit I do remember: I suppose you are wondering where the yellow cat is as well. This I am going to tell, you: you will find him in Geneva, he stays in the Swiss hotel in the middle of the city you can't miss it. You will find him in room 465 he is staying in the name of Miles Tobin, an American. When you get there however you may find more than you expect, or less."

"What that's supposed to mean you may find more than you expect or less?" Lockney said.

"By the way I don't know if it helps but I'm pretty sure the speaker was Russian," said Leech.

"We better organize someone to go to Geneva and meet "Mr Tobin"" Marshall said, "and I think I should do it sir."

"OK then Marshall, but this is an undercover mission so I think we might have to get you a family for this mission." Lockney said

"I've got the perfect boy for you sir," Leech said.

"I think I know of a girl we can use for you as well Marshall," Lockney said.

**Chapter 4: Paige**


End file.
